I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Goten and Gohan wake up early on Christmas day and sees Chi Chi kissing Santa Claus. But can Gohan explain to him, who the guy in the Chris Crinkle outfit really is? ONESHOT


Anime: Dragon Ball Z 

Genre: Humour/Romance

Pairing: Goku and Chi Chi

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z! THE GREAT AKIRA TORYAMA DOES! So I'm writing this story, I own the plot. Nothing else…

Summary: Goten and Gohan wakes up early on Christmas day and sees Chi Chi kissing Santa Claus. But can Gohan explain to him, who the guy in the Chris Crinkle outfit really is?

Z Star: Hey everyone! It's the author of Trick or Treat! If you haven't read the story then READ IT! Please. Well this is my 2nd DBZ fic, so I'm back here with one of my favourite people, Goten!

Goten: Hello!

Z Star: Now tell them about the reviews.

Goten: Ok, leave nice reviews if you liked the story and don't flame if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is allowed.

Z Star: Big words for a small man Goten.

Goten: Hey!

Z Star: Hehe, on with the story!

**_I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus_**

_**By Z Star **_

It was 6 am in the morning and a pair of dark, chibi brown eyes opened. Rubbing his eyes, the small boy jumped out of bed, slamming his door open. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, dancing down the hallway. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Jumping up and down he pirouetted across the house like a graceful ballerina. The 10-year-old was unaware that he had awoken another member of the house. Gohan peered out of his bedroom door, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Goten do you know what time it is?" Gohan mumbled.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!" Goten cheered, making Gohan cover his ears.

"I know what you want." Gohan smiled tiredly.

"What?" Goten asked his chibi eyes full of thrill.

"You wanna go look at the presents don't you?" Gohan asked lazily.

"YOU BET YA!" Goten screamed dancing around, again. The old Saiyen couldn't help think that the little guy was just too adorable to be mad at. Besides, he could always sleep in on Boxing Day anyway.

"All right but be quiet. Not even Mum and Dad are up yet." Gohan shushed.

"Ok!" Goten whispered, going into stealth mode. Gohan followed him downstairs, waling normally. He didn't bother to check if his parents were asleep, there was no way his father would be up at this hour. But at the edge of the staircase, Gohan noticed that Goten stopped right in his tracks.

"Goten?" Gohan asked, but he did not answer. "Goten what's wrong?"

"Gohan! Mummy's kissing Santa Claus!"

"O.O What!" Gohan almost shouted. Goten shushed him and signaled him to come closer. He did so and gawked at the scene that was displayed in front of him. 'OoO' "OH MY GOD!"

There was Chi Chi next to the Christmas tree, wrapping her arms around the neck of another man. He had a white beard and was dressed in white and red. He also wore a red and white hat. He had his arms wrapped around Chi Chi's waist, the two both engaged in a sweet and gentle kiss.

_Why is Mummy kissing Santa Claus?_ Goten thought. _And why hasn't Santa Claus brought his reindeer!_

_Why the hell is Santa Claus kissing my mother! Oh I have half a mind- wait! What about Dad? Gohan thought. He noticed dark black hair trickling from the stranger's hat. It looked very familiar too… It's Dad!_

"Goten, that's not Santa Claus." Gohan smiled. Goten's eyes almost rimmed with tears.

"What? Santa Claus isn't coming? Was I bad Gohan?" Goten asked, wiping his eyes.

"Oh no, you weren't bad Goten!" Gohan said. "Umm… Santa Claus visited us while we were asleep!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then who's that guy?" Goten asked. Gohan's grin reached ear to ear.

"It's Dad in a Santa costume." Gohan said. The younger sibling's eyes widened. He had just realized something that didn't come to him until now.

"It's our first Christmas with Dad!" Goten squealed. "It's our first Christmas with Dad! It's our first Christmas with Dad!" Goten was about to do yet another sing and dance when,

"Shh." Gohan said covering his brother's mouth. "Come on. Let's go back upstairs and give them some privacy for a few minutes." So they went back to their rooms, after Gohan wished his parents the best.

_Merry Christmas Mum and Dad. Merry Christmas._

_I get to see my Dad on Christmas day. This is the best Christmas ever!_

**The End **

Z Star: I know that was short but I hope you guys liked it. If not oh well, don't complain about to me, you know what I asked for.

Goten: Well Christmas is only a few days away! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Z Star: I know how ya feel! I'm still at school and I can't wait till it closes! THEN I CAN HAVE SOME REAL CHRISTMAS FUN! Merry Christmas guys! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
